Diana's Story
by shoeychocolatXD
Summary: Diana Gordon is now 16, the jigsaw killer has been dormant for years, but when a copycat killer shows up claiming to be Gideon Kramer, jigsaws long lost son. will she face her fears, play by the rules, and catch him in his own twisted little game.
1. Our Perfect Lives

Two lovers survey their daughter at the front of the room; they came for her third grade class. It was bring your father to work day. The fireman, little Jon Miller's dad, was just wrapping up. The two loved being there, they loved being alive and being with their daughter, and they just loved being there.

"Diana Gordon, bring up your father "the teacher Mrs. Marx called out. When a young 8 year old Diana got up so did the two men from the back.

"These" Diana was saying "Are my fathers. She motioned to the two men walking up to her, they where a cute couple in most peoples standards. But when the adults got a look at who was coming up, they got a little prejudiced.

What are two of them doing here? They all had the same thought. The children where not uncomfortable, they knew why two of them got up, they knew about Diana and her two dads, they just watched and waited for Diana to speak again.

"My daddy's name is Lawrence Gordon and he is a doctor" little Diana motioned to the dirty blonde one in the blue argyle sweater vest. He was about 6, 4 and had a slight limp, his eyes where blue and where warm and caring. The other one was shorter with brown hair and brown eyes; his eyes where warm too but some how rougher and more sad. He had on black jeans and a white shirt with a leather coat and a camera hanging around his neck. "Adam is the other one", Diana was saying "his name is Adam Faulkner and he met my daddy a couple of years ago, they got to know each other and they got married". One of the new little boys raised his hand and asked a question.

"Where is your mommy?" he didn't know any better and was just curious but so was everyone else. Mrs. Marx scolded him but she didn't tell her not to answer the question she just prompted Diana to go on. Diana's eyes grew dark. She didn't look so little now, she was remembering the night her daddy was taken and when she and her mommy where held at gunpoint. And she was remembering when her daddy was found without his foot. And she saw how her mommy looked right before the car accident that claimed her life and landed Diana in the hospital along with her daddy and Adam. "She is gone" was all Diana would say to the class say. In her mind those three words summarized all that had happened. The sadness and pain that haunted her dreams came back.

"How did your daddies meet?" Jon Miller asked. Diana Gordon didn't want to answer that, she knew what a sensitive subject this was to all three of them. The almost fatal game that all three of them where involved in just stuck in her mind.

She looked to her father for confirmation, when he nodded yes, she continued. "They met during a jigsaw game." She said what she had always said and the class would have been content with that except for the persistence Jon showed.

"I thought that jigsaws where puzzles" Jon stated. Adam and Lawrence tightened their grips on the arm rests of their individual chairs when Diana sighed and geared herself up for the heartbreaking truth that was begging to be told.

"Not this one" she started "it wasn't a board game or a puzzle" she went white as she started the real explanation. She knew it was too late to stop so she went on "it was jigsaws game, their game, and mine" she pointed to her fathers and then herself.

All of the adults where flooded with memories of the stories on the news, about the infamous jigsaw killer. And the gruesome deaths they faced. They knew all about each and every one of the victims that where found. Who knew what had happened to the rest. They remembered the few that survived, any ounce of prejudice dried up when they realized who these two men where. They where instantly flooded with respect for the two lovers who survived the terrible games. They sat and listened to the rest of the story. The bell rang for the end of class and the thoughts where lost in the clamor to go home.

Lawrence got out of the chair, closely followed by Adam. He approached his daughter and finally spoke to her. "Diana honey" Lawrence was saying to her "we are going to go home, but we will see you after you get home from school" he hugged his young daughter and he and his husband left to go home.

That night Lawrence had a dream; it was after they both had been found. Lawrence had been too late to save Adam, or so he thought. Adam had found his way out of the bathroom and had crawled into the street. Adam had been very weak when he was saved; He had stayed in the bathroom for two days and was completely delirious. He had not remembered how he got there or how he escaped. So the location to the bathroom remained a mystery. Lawrence had been talking to Adam in the hospital after he was found when he heard the nurse say Diana and Allison Gordon and fatal car crash.

Lawrence woke with a start; he looked beside him at his 8 year old daughter. She was screaming about Allison. Ever since the day of the jigsaw game, she had been having nightmares. She would not sleep alone. Lawrence looked over at Adam who was just as awake as he was and just as white as his daughter. Together they comforted Diana and tried to get back to sleep but it was useless, none of them could. They had all been plagued by their individual nightmares. Adam carried Diana into the living room when she finally wanted to watch TV. In silence they watched rugrats with Diana.

"Daddy" Diana finally turned to Lawrence and began to speak, "how did you and Adam fall in love" Adam, who had been napping beside Lawrence, woke with a start. Lawrence was just a surprised as Adam when he heard this. His daughter was curious and he wanted to tell her the details but he couldn't. The pain of that day was fresh in his mind, the day he lost the normalcy he shrouded himself in and the day he found his wife dead but it was also a good day, it was also the day he met the love of his life and the only man to understand him better than he understood himself.

"Diana" Adam looked on while Lawrence was explaining "that was a hard time for me, and when I had met Adam" just then he grabbed Adam's hand in his own and pulled Adam towards himself. "The day I met Adam I knew I was in love, and although things could have been different, I know I would never wish this away with all of my heart. I love you" he then grabbed Diana and gave her a bear hug. "I love you to little girl". Diana smiled at Lawrence and he knew that what he said was absolutely true, he had the two loves of his live in his arms. He would have it no other way.

"Lawrence" Adam hesitated, "do you really love me" he then turned over in the bed that they where lying in with each other. "I know that all of this happened and that would be strong enough to fake love for a while. But…"

"Yes Adam, Lawrence interrupted "I love you. I always have, I always will, nothing could fake this, nothing at all" Adam felt relieved. The prospect of having Lawrence for the rest of his life made him happy, Excited even. He would not ever let Larry go. Ever


	2. Time To Get Hooked

A 16 year old Diana Gordon sat in a booth at her favorite rave spot, it was a secret party held in a warehouse called the Gideon factory, it was the site of many gruesome jigsaw murders and she was drawn in by it. Their history was one and the same. Diana was wearing a black dress, combat boots and was drinking something that tasted like ever clear. Her boyfriend, a twenty two year old guy named Daniel, She never really decided to learn his last name and in turn he didn't learn hers, was sitting next to her sucking down shots of what seemed like a amber colored substance but in the multicolored lights she never knew what it really was. They where both very drunk and getting their way to wasted.

"Let's dance baby", Daniel, who had light brown curly hair and looked a little sickly at times, pulled Diana towards the flashing lights and the moving mass of sweaty drunk and stoned people. Techno was playing as they moved themselves with the body of flamboyant people. Bright multicolored lights flashed on the dance floor and they became very sweaty very fast. Diana's best friend and fellow jigsaw survivor Corbett Denlon waded past the people with her own little sweet tart attached to her arm. Where as Diana had grown into curly light brown locks and a nose that was a little too big on her face, Corbett had long black hair and looked like a rare beauty. It was probably due to her heritage. the Indian blood that she had from her mom, and the white blood from her dad, mixed into a very beautiful Corbett.

"Hey Di, Iggy and I are gonna blow this joint, can you get Danny there to give you a ride home" from the looks of things, Corbett was gonna do a lot more than go home drunk. And so, it everything went right was Diana.

The next morning Diana woke to a warm bed and an even warmer body wrapped around her. The body snuggled closer to her. She sat up and turned her head to see her boyfriend Daniel. He was awake and looking at her. His eyes were red and he sighed.

"What is wrong Daniel" Diana rolled over to look into his eyes. He was looking at her, but not just looking, seeing. He was giving the same look that her father and Adam give each other. The same look of love longing and hope.

"You saved me, did you know that, you saved me". He turned around and looked her square in the face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Daniel"

"I love you Diana and I always will; only you can make the nightmares go away. You saved me and I don't even know your last name."

"Daniel, I do not know what you are thinking but this is way too fast. None of us wanted it to go any farther than this. I had no idea you felt that way about me." At that he lay on his back and stayed silent for a minute. With a strong voice he spoke

"I was in a jigsaw game when I was younger. There where a few of us trapped in this house. It was slowly being pumped with poison gas, the kind that eats your insides. I was stuck in there because I was doing bad things." He ended up telling her everything. But when he got to the part of the bathroom he hesitated. "The door to that horrid place we got to was a dirty grungy yellow I will never see that color ever again without seeing what was behind it"

"What was behind it" Diana asked but she knew she didn't really want to know. If it was worse than the house then she didn't want to know.

She remembered her own game and the cold steel of the gun that was held to her face and the man jigsaw prompted to do it. She found that one person that she could sympathize with, purely out of a mutual understanding was Daniel.

"It was some sort of abandoned industrial bathroom. The lights where bright but not the room" he shuddered at the thought of it. "There was blood everywhere, and there was a dead body in the corner. The other one, the one closest to the door, was a" and here he shuddered again "a, a foot. It was chained to a pipe. It was the worst thing to ever see and I never want to see it again." He continued on with his story, again sparing no details.

Diana was listening to what he was saying but she didn't hear it. In fact her mind was drawn back to an early memory of her father and Adam. Diana was maybe twelve and had just run away. She had felt that her father and Adam didn't care as much as they used to. They where fighting all of the time and completely ignored her. She had been on the run for two days and had nowhere to go. So she decided to go home. She had gotten into her home and was ready to announce her arrival when she heard her father crying.

"I just can't do it anymore Adam, I just can't. She ran away because of me, I just know it." He had his head in his hands and Adam was holding on to him.

"She did not run away because of you, the police are still searching for her and I promise that they will find her"

"How do you know that Adam, how do you really know that?" He looked up and she saw his beet red eyes, the blue in them looked dull and lifeless. "I wasn't that good of a father to her, I never was. Now she is gone, because of me" at that he cried again.

"Don't worry Lawrence" Adam was saying, hugging him with his head on Lawrence's back. "She will be back" her father looked into Adams eyes and gave him the love look. They started kissing, each one getting more passionate than the last. At that moment Diana decided to make her presence known. They where surprised to get caught in that position, and with their missing daughter no less but they where happy to have her home.

"Every moment I spat out blood, I was getting worse and worse and it was terrifying me." He was still remembering his story and the gruesome details. Inside she knew that she would have to tell him her story, but could she do it?


	3. Let The Games Begin

Diana walked home from Daniel's place. She had told him every last detail that she remembered of her experience and of what Lawrence and Adam told her. He took it well, just as well as she took his news. They stayed in bed for a little while and she left before too long. Her dad would be furious if he knew what she was really doing and who she was doing it with.

She finally got home. Daniel only lived two blocks away from them. "Dad, Adam I'm home!" she called out to them, hoping they would answer her.

"In the kitchen" was Adam's answering reply. She walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her dad was in a white robe holding out a pan of eggs to her. Adam was in blue pajama pants. His chest was finely chiseled except for the scar that haunted his shoulder.

"Hey Diana, how was the sleepover with Corbett?" he asked her, not knowing that she went to a rave; he would flip out if he knew.

"It was good, we stayed up late and junk," she said, grabbing a plate from Adam and scooping out eggs from the pan. When she was done she sat down to eat with them. "hey listen, can I go out with Corb and Karee for some lunch later?"

"Sure thing Hun, Adam and I are going out too; I don't want you to sit around the house."

"K thinks dad," she finished her breakfast and headed in the living room in search of entertainment.

"Hey, Karee, I see you brought D with you." Diana, Daniel, Corbett, Iggy and Scoob were sitting in a booth at the local Corys diner when their friend showed up with her older boyfriend.

"Yea I see everyone brought their guys." Karee looked around at everyone." well except for Scoob, where is your guy Scoob?"

"Oh ha-ha very funny" he laughed" why don't you go be a comedian somewhere else. "

"Hey, what happened to Eddy?" Iggy asked

"Well he was being a stalker so I broke it off"

"OR," taunted Scoob, "you just didn't like his name"

Karee looked flabbergasted "that too, what kind of guy has a nickname like Eddy but his name isn't even Edward?"

Corbett laughed at this "well at least you weren't dating a guy named Iggy"

"Hey" Iggy said with a playful punch to the arm

"you know it is true" Diana what are you gonna do next Monday?" Corbett said, changing the conversation.

"Im probably gonna hang out with Daniel"

"No you are not" Scoob cut in, "you are gonna go to my party"

"what party" Iggy asked "and if there is drinking and some…"

"Oh Diana isn't that your dad" Scoob pointed out, cutting Iggy off

"Who is that he is with" Iggy asked, finally succumbing to defeat

"That is my other dad Adam" Diana explained

"Your dad is a fag" Iggy laughed when he said this, no one else did though. They could all tell that Diana was getting angry. And no one wanted to be on the other end of that.

"What is wrong with that" Diana asked ready to pounce.

"Fags are worthless, if I where you I wouldn't even claim them" Iggy didn't realize what he just said. At that point, Diana lunged at him. She knocked him down and started punching him.

"You have no right," she told him in between punches "to make fun of him and tell me that HE is worthless" she punched him again and blood squirted out of his nose. "He has lived through more than you will ever dream of" another punch, this time blackening his eye. She was pulled off him by Daniel and Adam, who had heard the commotion and came running. "Most of the people here have lived through more than you could ever imagine" she was still screaming ad kicked out at him.

"What could that possibly be, y9ou don't look that scarred!" Iggy was taunting her. The only thing holding her back was Lawrence's hand on her shoulder.

She only said one word and walked out. "Jigsaw" was that one word, causing him to be left alone while all of the others filed out of the diner after Diana. Outside of the restraint she could feel her emotions running amok around her. She started crying and she hugged Daniel "Why couldn't he just shut up, why did he have to say that." She cried even more when she saw her dad. He was not angry but worried for her. She wanted to go home.

"Diana, what was that about" Lawrence asked, worry plastered all over his face.

Later

"Hello" a young man screamed. He was struggling at his binds "where am I" the room was dark until a TV screen came on; It displayed a puppet with red eyes and swirls on its cheeks.

"Hello Ichabod, or as your friends call you, Iggy" a voice was coming from that evil puppet. "I want to play a game."


	4. Where It All Began

"Where did Scoob say the rave was?" Diana asked Daniel as they where driving to Scoob's first ever rave, he held it in a new place, an abandoned house a little outside the city.

"I think he said 1378 Swine street." Daniel answered Diana's question.

"Swine?" she scoffed

"I don't know, I didn't name the streets" he teased her. But when they got up to the house, Daniel was looking a little funny the house was two stories and looked old. It had flashing lights and loud music emanating from it. Diana could tell that people where already starting to get wasted.

"I should probably find a place to park, I will be right there" Daniel leaned over and gave Diana a soft kiss on the cheek as she exited the car. She ran up to the big double door and walked into the writhing masses. This place was packed; she spotted Scoob and ran over to him.

"This place is off the chain" she told him as a beer was handed to her from someone amongst the masses. "Where did you find this house" she yelled at him

"It was just here, hey do you know where Iggy is, I haven't seen him since…." He was cut off by a glare from her "Never mind, oh hey, Daniel looks sick" Scoob pointed to Daniel who had just arrived in the house and was just standing there looking around. She ran over to him to see what was wrong

"Hey Daniel," she put a hand on his shoulder to see if he was ok. He just looked at her with terrified eyes and dragged her calmly into the adjacent hallway. "Hey what is wrong with you, there was a good party back there" she broke free of his grip. "Why are you being like this?

"This is the house Diana."

"Yea the house we are gonna get freaking wasted in"

"No, I mean THE HOUSE" this last part he screamed at her.

She felt confused until realization and dread dawned on her "you mean the house, the jigsaw house?" she didn't wait for the answer; she knew it was, she looked around and noticed red spots on the floor that could only be dried blood. Then she remembered the story Daniel told her. "The bathroom" she whispered, she knew that it was here. "Daniel, I want to see it"

"What," he looked uncomfortable

"The bathroom, Daniel, take me to it" she had been waiting for this for a long time, to see that dreaded bathroom. And to face what ever horrors it contained, not only for her, but for her father and Adam as well.

"Diana, no, you do not want to see that place, it was terrible, horrible just for me, and I have no history with it" he was trying to talk her out of it but nothing would talk her out of it, nothing.

"Daniel, please" she was begging, "If you won't do it I will find it for myself" determinedly she walked down the hallway to a room. She was just about to open the door when she heard Daniel yell out to her.

"Diana, no not that room" he was too late and the door opened right up

"What is this," she opened the door to see what looked like a nursery that never got furnished. In the middle of the room was a hole, she went up to the hole and peered down to see needles everywhere. Daniel was right behind her. When he saw the pit he turned away and vomited. Diana could only look into the pit, mesmerized by the horrors it could entail.

"It isn't here Diana" Daniel, who was wiping excess vomit from his mouth, grabbed her out of the room and shut the door.

"Daniel, what was that?" she asked him, she was a little scared as to what came next.

He didn't answer, instead he lead her into a room down the hall. It had a metal door with a gun on it; he wordlessly opened the door and kicked open the large trapdoor laden with the same red substance.

"What I don't get is, where are the bodies. Where did they put them without cleaning up the blood" Diana was talking more to herself than she was to Daniel, but it still inspired the man to look around.

"I haven't got a clue Diana; I haven't got a single clue?" he reached out to her and grabbed her hand. She took it willingly. "Are you sure you want to do this" he looked hard in her eyes for the answer but what he saw was not unsureity. It was confidence.

"I have to" they slowly descended into the darkness. When they got into the tunnel, Diana flipped open her phone, illuminating their passage if only for a while "where are we going?" Diana asked Daniel.

"That way, I think it is that way" Daniel pointed to the tunnel on the left and continued down it, Diana followed suit.

After what seemed like an hour they came to it, a yellow wall like thing. Daniel and Diana stood there for a moment.

"I'm not sure if I can do this now" Diana said "but I will anyway" she finished

Together they opened the door, it was harder to open than was expected. What lay behind it was pitch black. Daniel walked in and turned the lights on.

In the room, there was blood everywhere. Two dead bodies lay in the room, one in the middle of the floor; she could only guess it was Xavier. The other lay by a bathtub, she knew that was Zepp. Even in skeletal form, she could never forget him.

The most horrific thing that she saw was the part of her father she knew would be there forever.

"It is the foot" she could not keep from crying when she saw it. It was terrible, she knew the pain it caused both her fathers and the terrible bloody mess that place had become. She grabbed Daniel and slowly walked her way out of the bathroom. She wanted to go home.

Later that night

Diana lay in her bed, she was screaming about the bathroom, she saw the foot, she felt the gun to her head and she remembered the needle pit. Zepp's haunting face swirled around in her head and he was taunting her. Then she was with her dad and Adam, they where getting married, but they where dead. Lawrence's blonde hair fell out and he became a skeleton. Adam was saying how hungry he was. They both dropped to the floor, dead.

She woke with a start, her dad and Adam where still asleep. She walked into their room like she did when she was a little girl. "Dad, Adam, are you awake?" she called out, when they gave no reply, she crawled in between them. When Diana was asleep, Lawrence gave a halfhearted smile to Adam, they where awake the whole time. They snuggled up to their daughter and fell back asleep


	5. Iggy's game

"Hello" a young man screamed. He was struggling at his binds "where am I" the room was dark until a TV screen came on; It displayed a puppet with red eyes and swirls on its cheeks.

"Hello Ichabod, or as your friends call you, Iggy" a voice was coming from that evil puppet. "I want to play a game. You have gone through life, hurting others, now it is your turn to be hurt. I have injected you with a very poisonous toxin; it has been running through your veins for two hours now. If you are familiar with Daniel Matthews's story, you will know the terrible effects it has on the human body. You have 60 seconds to break your chains and retrieve your antidote, do you have what it takes to survive or will you die a very painful death. Live or die, make your choice."

The terrible puppet stopped talking as the lights turned on. Iggy surveyed his surroundings. He started coughing and spit up blood. He was not at all familiar with Daniels story. In fact he didn't know that Daniel was the Matthews kid. There was a hole in the wall directly in front of him. There was the antidote, but it was behind something, Iggy surveyed the hole, there were flames at the bottom of it, if he reached into the box he would surely burn his hand, a blade was hung atop it like a guillotine, and it was attached to the timer that had yet to start.

He struggled at his bonds and found them to be nothing more than duct tape. When he stood up, the timer started, the flames kicked up and roared. But Iggy was terrified. The toxin was crazy, he could feel himself dying. He ran over to the wall. The flames where so hot. He stuck his hand in the flames to reach the cool syringe at the back.

His hand started burning and he pulled it back out, it hurt so bad that he screamed. The timer was now to 10 seconds, he reached in again, 8 seconds, he flinched, 6 seconds, the flames where getting hotter and his hand was now almost burnt to a crisp, 4 seconds, he felt something cool on his hand, 2 seconds, he grabbed the syringe and at 1 the blade fell to take his hand and the syringe back into the flames, Iggy stood there stunned, he had lost, and was now about to die.

Two minutes later, he had sat back down in his chair, when a male figure came into the room. He was wearing a black robe with red lining. The hood was down, so Iggy could see his face.

"Hello Iggy" the figure said

"You" Iggy yelled at him, to weak to do more than yell "why are you doing this to me. What is your problem man!"

"I am simply carrying on my father's legacy" the man replied

"But man I know your father; he isn't jigsaw, John Kramer was." Iggy was protesting he new this man and he could not be jigsaw.

"But I am his son, haven't you ever heard of Gideon Kramer, the poor miscarried son, well he wasn't miscarried. He was delivered healthy and normal, and stolen from his two wonderful parents." He sat by Iggy. Iggy, who was to sick to move by now, just stared at him hatefully.

"Father found out years later, after I had turned eight. That I was alive, he of course took me back and showed me his ways. When he died, I vowed to uphold them."

"But…." Iggy trailed off, apparently to sick to keep his train of thought "why don't you let me go" he didn't want to use the name he had learned to use, it felt like a lie to him "Gideon, why don't you let me go"

Gideon just stood up; he was done with his conversation. He turned around and walked to the door.

"Gideon, answer me" Iggy yelled terrified to sit alone and die.

Gideon turned around and gave Iggy one last thought. "Because it is the rules" At that point, Gideon Kramer walked out of that room forever.


	6. After The Fact

Diana was silent in the morning. She could not think of anything but that bathroom. She got up and both of her fathers where still fast asleep. She got up and walked into the living room. She was not really thinking about much.

Diana reclined on the couch and turned on the television. She turned on sponge bob and watched that for a little while. She changed the channel to the news and went into the kitchen. She made some coffee and checked on Lawrence and Adam, they where snuggled up with each other, still fast asleep. She smiled and went back into the living room. When she got there she found a surprise on the news.

"Ichabod McMillan was found murdered in an abandoned warehouse. In a jigsaw like killing, a very deadly toxin was introduced into his system. Police on the scene would not comment. More on the case later but we fear it may be the return of jigsaw."

Ichabod McMillan, that was Iggy, he may have been a dick but he still didn't deserve this. Diana could only sit there and cry. She sat on that couch staring at the television for what seemed like hours. Finally Lawrence walked in.

"Diana, honey, what is wrong." He tried to kneel, but with the prosthetic foot it didn't work too well. She looked up into the kind blue eyes of her father and started crying.

"I've been having nightmares dad, bad ones" she started to explain to him "I saw the bathroom. The bodies where still there dad, they weren't in the house but they where there" she started to cry again.

"What do you mean Diana? I haven't got a single idea what you mean." He gave up and sat down beside her.

"The bathroom dad, I was there, I saw it. I went to a party last night. It was at an abandoned house. I went with Daniel. He was there before, he recognized the house, and it was the same house that was in his game. He told me that the bathroom was in the tunnels under the house. I wanted to go, I saw all of it."

At Diana's confession she started crying again. "Diana, I…" he had nothing to say. What could he say?

"And there is something else. Iggy was found today. He had been in a jigsaw game. He died." She remembered the fight. "He may have said some things, but not enough to deserve this, this is too much. He can't be back, tell me isn't back."

All he did was hug her, he couldn't reassure her. He was just as scared as she was, Diana could feel that.

"Lawrence, Diana what is going on?" a sleepy looking Adam walked into the room during this scene. Lawrence got up and pulled Adam away. He told him everything Diana had said sparing no details.

A few hours later they where sitting on the couch. The phone rang, making them all jump, Adam picked it up and noticing the number handed it to Diana." its Corbett."

"Hello", her voice sounded shaky.

"Diana", Corbett said her voice was just as pained as Diana's was. "Did you see the news?"

"Yea, hey, can you meet me at my house later, please bring Scoob", Diana referred to Scoob Hankinson, Corbett's adoptive brother. "I'm gonna talk to Daniel"

"I will be right there, oh and Diana, Do you really think he is back?"

"I just don't know Corbett, I just don't know", Diana sighed as she hung up the phone. The next thing she did was to call Daniel.

"Hello" he talked as if she had woken him up, and she probably did.

"Hey Daniel, um, can you come over to my house please?"

"Sure, what is wrong?"

"I will just talk to you when you get here"

"OK Diana, I will be right there."

Meanwhile

"Hello Mrs. Marx, I trust you are wondering where you are, I will tell you where you might be, you might be in the room you die in.


	7. All Together

"Fuck, fuck" Adam wouldn't quit; he just kept pacing and cursing. He was starting to sound the way Diana remembered him when he first cane into her life.

"Sit down Adam." Lawrence was getting antsy; everyone was here, Daniel, Corbett, Lawrence, Adam and Scoob, they where silent for a moment then Corbett spoke.

"That son of a bitch, he is back isn't he, he killed so many people I love, he did this, and he is back" she was more angry than the rest of them. Jigsaw did orphan her. She had no one because of him.

"Now Corbett, there is no need for that kind of talk" Lawrence said

"Fuck Larry, he put us in that shithole, and held a gun to your daughters face. How can you not care?" Adam turned on Lawrence and was yelling crazy now; he acted like a lion in a cage.

"Panicking does not help Adam!" Lawrence yelled back "I do care, but it doesn't help"

"You're right Larry but, what will happen. That boy was close to these children, he was killed. What do you think will happen to the rest of us? What if he decides to come after the survivors?" Adam lowered his voice but never stopped pacing.

"I don't think he will but just so we all know, I called Mallick and Brit, they will be here within the hour, they have to find a babysitter for little Thomas and Megan but they will be here."

"You mean we are gonna get all of us here, all of the survivors?" Daniel finally piped up "I have never met Mallick and Brit. I've heard of them though.'

"I had met them at the hospital, I was the attending when they got brought in. later on that day, when they had their wounds bandaged up, I went to properly introduce myself." Lawrence was telling the group.

"Hey hey hey" Mallick walked into the room holding a squirming child. Mallick had looked unusually cheerful until he saw the group of people." Hey I thought we where gonna have lunch" he said

"Calm yourself Mallick, hey Larry I'm sorry we are late, I couldn't find a babysitter for Thomas, Megan is at her grandmas for the weekend."

"That is ok Brit, here sit down, we need to talk about something" Lawrence motioned for Brit and Mallick to sit down. They walked to the table together. Diana took Thomas from them and they sat down. They where holding their scarred arms together. The angry red scars ran together into their gently entwined fists.

After an explanation involving everyone at the table but Scoob (since he was the only non jigsaw survivor besides Thomas) they finally took in the gravity of the situation.

"This is terrible" Brit seemed to be keeping a calm head about it but Mallick joined Adam in the pacing.

"Terrible, Brit you have no idea. What about Megan, what about our daughter, our little 8 year old. He had no problem with involving children before. And he will have no problem with involving us again either. Look at Amanda Young. She was tested twice."

"Yea but at least she will be safe for now. Isn't she married to that detective? Hoffman I think his name was" Daniel blurted out. "What about us, why don't we get the police to help"

"Yea but remember Strahm, he was a police officer and he was convicted of being one of the accomplices,. I don't trust the police"

"I don't trust any one, fuck" Adam had just hit his leg on the table and seemed only to get angrier.

"Adam!" Diana had never seen her father angry, but she saw it now, he was terrifying when he was angry. "Adam just sit down"

"You are right Larry, you always are, I just don't know what to do right now" Lawrence moved towards him and put his arms around him.

"It will be alright. I promise"

"What are we gonna do you guys?" Corbett asked, her arms entwined around Scoob. "There is someone out there who is doing it again, I don't want to live in fear anymore, I don't want the nightmares and I don't want the uncertainty."

"Yea…."

"I agree"

"One hundred percent"

"Hell yea" they all agreed with her, who wouldn't.

"Why should we have anything to fear, we didn't do anything wrong" Corbett said

Brit gathered mallick and the baby together and started to rush them out "I want to go home, if any of you children need anything, please just call us or call Larry. We will be there for you." Brit was good; after all, she was a mother. But she had changed, everyone here had, they where reverting back to pre jigsaw. It was just a reminder about how everyone had settled and calmed after the years of living safely because of their test.

All of the guests had slowly trickled out of the small house. Daniel was the last to leave.

"Are you gonna be alright here, without me?" he looked worried but Diana was not easily fooled.

"Daniel Matthews, you don't want to spend the night alone do you?" she teased him

"Well he can't stay here" cut in Adam a little too rudely. "I don't want you to be hanging around with guys in the same house yet Diana"

Daniel and Diana looked at each other with a little smirk, if he only knew but to drive all suspicion away they tried to look sad.

"You better go Daniel" she laughed and pushed him out of the room

"Well ok then" and Daniel left.


	8. Back To School

Diana's alarm went off at 7:30 exactly; it was the first day of junior year. It had been a week since they found Iggy. They had found another victim, this time a survivor. She knew this one too. It was Mrs. Marx her third grade teacher.

"Diana, time for school" Lawrence called into her.

"Ok dad" Diana was nearly ready. She grabbed her backpack and her combat boots. When she got into the car Lawrence turned to her.

"Are you gonna be ok, going back to school?" worry was plastered to his face.

"Yea dad" she turned away from him and turned on the radio, it started blasting her favorite song. It was a little sad but she loved it anyway. Her dad always teared up to it though.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a buddy_

_Somewhere along in the anger_

_What if I stayed up with you all morning?_

_And I would know how to save myself_

Lawrence reached over and changed the station.

"What is wrong with that song" Diana asked him "it isn't like the one you turned it to is much better" she sounded a little angry

"I just don't like that song" Lawrence explained while the radio now blasted love the way you lie.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me go up in flames_

_But that's alright because it just is_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me sob uncontrolably_

_But that's alright because I like the way you listen to me cry_

Lawrence just turned the radio off. "DAD, what was wrong with that one?"

"I don't like that one either" he looked at her "are you sure that you want to go to school?"

"Yes" Diana reached over and turned the radio on again, this time to teach me how to dance or dougie, he really didnt remember which.

"Now this song is just ridiculous" he teased her "why don't you guys listen to normal music.

"Yea like material girls", Diana scoffed, referring to a song form his time. "or satisfaction"

"Hey, that song is a classic" he teased her

"Well so is nirvana but I don't listen to that either" she said, turning the music up in the car, the song had changed.

"Well you are here" her dad turned to her and gave her a hug. "If you need anything just call me, and please be safe." When Diana got out of the car she turned to her dad and wave him good bye. He waved back and drove off to go to work at the hospital. He was Marx's doctor. She had a long way to go, she to cut off her foot, just like Lawrence. When he was in the hospital he had to go through a lot of physical therapy. She would have the same treatment.

"Diana, over here" Karee, Corbett and Scoob where sitting at the front of the school. They waved her over and she sat with them, giving Scoob, who had cut his long brown hair for school, a big hug.

"Hey you guys, how have you been since the…" she trailed off, not wanting to say. "Ya know"

"Good" Corbett answered "uh, what is going on with Marx, isn't your dad her doctor."

"My dad won't tell me. All I know is what the news said. I guess he thinks I'm to young to know or something. All I know is that she had to cut her foot off."

"You mean like your dad had to?" Karee asked her "Hey D!" Karee yelled after her boyfriend, they where a cute couple, they had messy brown hair, She with brown eyes and he with blue and they where always laughing and being loud. She ran off after him, leaving Diana Corbett and Scoob alone.

"Why does she call him D," Scoob asked no one in particular

"I don't know" Diana told him "why do we call you Scoob?"

"My parents where addicted to Scooby Doo, I guess they got into the hippie phase a little too late, 30 years to late to be exact" he laughed, got up and walked away leaving Corbett and Diana.

"Well I am gonna talk to Jon, would you, like to come along"? Corbett asked Diana.

"Wasn't Jon Iggy's best friend?" Diana asked

"Yea, I hear he is taking it hard and I want him to know that we are here for him"

"I will come along; it isn't like I have anything better to do."

"ok thanks Diana, I don't really think I could face him alone, I don't do tragedy, I have had enough of that in my life"

"I know what you mean Corb, I know what you mean"

Just then the bell rang, they gathered their stuff to go to the first class of the day, they waited till later to talk Jon.


	9. Secrets and Secrets Revield

Lawrence watched his daughter wave to him, he fought back the idea of grabbing her and Adam and running. The fear of having jigsaw hang over everyday life again was draining the life out of him. He exited the school parking lot, carefully steering around the children. He had to go to work at the hospital today. He could barely go. His patient, Hallie Marx, was a jigsaw survivor, just like him. And just like him she had to cut off her foot. The poor woman was probably in her early thirties.

As Lawrence drove the hour long drive from Diana's school to the hospital, he turned on the radio. Diana had left it on her station. It blasted the most ridiculous song that Lawrence had ever heard. He just had to turn it up.

Lawrence listened to the radio for a while. The music was starting to catch on, it was interesting. He started to bob up and down a little bit.

He stopped at a red light. By now he started to dance and laugh hysterically. Lawrence, he thought to himself, Lawrence you really can't be listening to this stuff can you?

Why not he thought back to himself it is catchy

But look at that lady she thinks you are fucking psycho man!. His mental self, who sounded just like Adam and had the mouth to match, drew his attention to the woman sitting at the red light right beside him. She was about 60 years old and looked at him like he was crazy. A tap on his driver side window let him know that there where other people to see him. He noticed who it was and rolled down the window to talk to him.

"Umm, hello Daniel" he said as he cleared his throat

"Yea, hi doctor Gordon", his daughter's boyfriend said to him "um, see you later then". He sped off just then leaving Lawrence to laugh and listen to the rest of it.

"Wow Diana, why do you like this stuff" he wondered out loud, what a strange song. the song was probably the craziest he had ever heard. He turned off the radio and rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

"Dr. Gordon, we need your input on the Clamant case." He didn't even have two seconds to the hospital before he had confused doctors attacking him for information. He was the best doctor there, but for all of his skills, he still couldn't really comfort people. He never had the experience to.

Lawrence walked down the long white hallway with the monotonous brown doors until he reached her room. She had asked for him personally when she was admitted. He walked into her room, not bothering to knock, he never did.

"Hello Doctor Gordon" he heard Jigsaws voice for a moment. He stiffened and looked around. Fear welled up inside of his stomach, it tasted like bile, he hated himself for being scared but that was the only thing to feel. "Doctor Gordon?" Hallie Marx said again. Lawrence silently laughed at himself, how could he think that Hallie was jigsaw, she doesn't sound like an old man. "Are you alright" it was funny that she should ask him, when she was the one that should have been scared. After all, she was the victim.

"Oh yea, I am, sorry about that, I thought I heard someone familiar to me." He turned to hide his embarrassment. How could he be so stupid in front of a patient? He ran his routine checks and found her to be recovering nicely; in fact she was recovering faster than he had.

"If you need anything, just ask" he said as he finished up on her check up and turned to walk down the foreboding hall way once again.

"Dr. Gordon, do you know why he chose me?" her voice called him back from his mid day stupor.

"No," it got him curious as to why she had been chosen. She had appeared to do nothing wrong. "What did you do?" it seemed rude but she had brought it up.

"I" she turned, tears where running down her cheeks "I….I killed somebody, I didn't mean too, it was when I was younger, I was addicted to drugs and I sent my boyfriend of the time to steal me some money. He went to the street and waved a gun around. He shot and so did the police. He didn't kill anyone but he got shot in return. The gun didn't even have bullets in it and he didn't have to. He just shot and was killed. I saw him go down and ran away. I thought that no one had known I was the cause of that. I knew that no one had known." She spilled this secret eagerly, falling back on her pillow with a sigh. "I haven't even told my husband. There was no one who knew."

He turned to her a look of pity in his eyes. "Obviously someone knew" he turned and left her there to ponder what he said.

"Diana, can you tell me what a hyperbole is" Mr. Marx, a tall dark headed man who loved to be loud and ecstatic was feeling very dry today. His beautiful wife whom he loved very much was hurt. And it saddened him so much that he couldn't even think straight. When the teenage girl got the question wrong he didn't even correct her. That was how empty he was inside. His wife, his beautiful sweet caring Hallie had to cut off her foot to escape death. She didn't even do anything wrong. She may have been a drug addict when she was younger but that shouldn't have been any reason to make her cut her foot off. It would never and should never happen again. He wouldn't let it happen.

Hey Diana, how was class with Mr. Marx?" Corbett came up to her after English class; she was in Mrs. Tepins class for English. "Did you have fun?" she said with a wink. I had a terrible time with Mrs. Tepin, all she talked about was Mrs. Marx." she turned around and started walking with Diana.

"Well it could have been worse. You do know that Mr. Marx is Mrs. Marx's husband right?" she stopped walking and looked at Corbett "he was a total flop today; I think he is just in shock."

"Well ya know, he is soo hot, he doesn't need to be tied down," Corbett had a twinkle in her eye

"CORB how can you say something like that, she was a jigsaw victim for Christ's sake" Diana yelled at her

"Oh calm down, I was just joking with you, you know that I think Mr. Marx is the cutest teacher in school." She laughed and walked with Diana to the break area. They saw Karee, D and Scoob and quickly joined them.

"Hey guys, how was class?" D asked them when they sat down. "Was it fun?"

"no", Diana complained, "Mr. Marx was being all sad today, he just needs to stop, go home, and cry for a little bit, Ya know, get all of that emoness and get rid of it."

"Well, like I said, a hot man like him needs to not be tied down; he should be free to all of us." Corbett said with a laugh, Diana did not particularly agree with that statement but hey, what harm could it do.

"No, the hot one would have to be Mr. Finley, now there is a man, the red hair and shamrock eyes, he is every bit the Irish man" Karee joined into the conversation.

"Hey!" D started to get red in the face, he was also Irish, very plainly so.

"Oh, you are one hundred and three billion times the man that Mr. Finley could ever be" Karee comforted him.

"Not as much the man as Mr. Rorche, there is something about that half German half Russian guy with the blonde hair and baby blue eyes that gets me so hot!" Sam, D's very flamboyant guy friend joined the table. "Now HE is a big bowl of stroganoff I would like to stick my face in."

"Jeez Sam, could you be a little less loud, you know he is over there" Scoob said as he pointed to a very dirty blonde man with baby blue eyes sitting at a table on the far end of the room. "And be careful what you wish for, I think he might be gay, he could be in to you!" Scoob teased

"Oh Scoob, you know just what to say to make a boy feel special" Sam joked, hitting Scoob on the arm lightly in a wavy motion. "So, have you seen Jon, I think he left already"

"He did leave; he was a little emotional today anyway." D said

What, Corbett and I were going to talk to him, tell him that we are here for him and all of that standard death crap." Diana looked more relieved than she should have.

"Did you know that Jon liked Iggy, not just as a friend, I think he wanted something a little bit more from him" D said to him

"I didn't know he was gay, he is kind of cute for a gay guy" Sam said, a little more serious now. "Although if I could pick the cutest known gay man, besides me of course, it would have to be Diana's dad," Sam said with a smirk" you know I am into blondes, although the other one is just as cute"

"Yum, if I could choose one it would be Adam, he is soo cute, the brown hair is rockin, especially since it is so shaggy" Karee joined into the conversation

"Um don't you think Larry is better, he is a tall blonde doctor with some major abs? That is so much better than a short guy who takes pictures for a living" Corbett added

"Well from a guy's standpoint," Scoob added, I would have to go with Karee and Sam on this one, Adam is the better choice.

"Um you guys" Diana cut in "what the hell?" but no one listened they just kept on going.

"How could you pass up the golden abs for Mr. Cameraman" Corbett whined, "you agree with me don't you D?"

"Um, Larry all the way, sorry Karee," he added hastily trying to avoid her ice stare. "I just think if I had either of the two, I would choose the one with the security. He is a doctor after all, and he is well paid for it."

Ugg, you guys are gross, why do I hang around you?" Diana asked.

"Because you love us, Sam said with a playful hug and tap on the butt. He bounded away before Diana could get a good hit in and ran for class.

"Yea you better run little boy!" Diana screamed at him.


	10. The Man Behind The Monster

Gideon Kramer pulled up to the warehouse in his mustang, borrowed from his adopted parents of course he wasn't that extravagant by any means, and silently looked up into the sign that bore his name. The factory was Gideon meat packing.

He had come here before. This was his workspace. His father taught him the value of a secret place to work and he had found it quite interesting that the famous warehouse that housed all of those jigsaw murders was still deserted. It was deserted when he found it. Besides a few of the homeless people that found their way in. The cops had cleared out most of the objects, but some the traps that were bolted to the floor, remained there. The cops deemed them no real threat being the fact that no one knew how to use them. But he did. He walked into his work room. It looked exactly like he remembered it eight years ago. He made this into his private room. The other ones where occupied. Homeless people frequently moved in and out of the factory, they where mostly crazy so he didn't worry about the police. They couldn't get into the room anyway. They wouldn't turn him in even if they knew what he was doing. He let them stay and gave them food, blankets and clothes.

He walked down the room between the twin work benches on either side. The traps and plans that he could find littered them. Some of the traps were new. He had designed them himself and they where just as nasty as the ones his father had made. His favorite traps, Mark and Amanda's reverse bear traps, where there as well. They had a special spot right beside each other. He thought back to them. When he was a little boy running around the factory, He frequently saw them arguing. He didn't know that they would get married and have kids. He never saw them. Mark had promised to dad, when he died, that he would carry on teaching Gideon how to make traps. In the zoo, he had played with some of them. When Mark saw him playing on the merry go round he had been furious. Mark never really cared for Gideon. But he took care of him at least. When he had finished their work they gave Gideon up for adoption again. He was fine with that because he needed to spread out and start anew. They and Jill had formed a shaky friendship and never included him in anything they just forgot about him.

Jill didn't know that he was her son. Dad had told her that he was a little boy that was orphaned and was adopted to carry on his work. Jill hadn't had any idea and neither did Amanda or Mark. They really didn't need to know. John had told them the same thing he told Jill.

"One day" john had said, "I was looking through the hospital files for a latest test, a woman who had been beat by her husband and the husband who had beat her, when I came across a folder of your mother and I. it had said that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy and had chosen to give him up for adoption. Naturally I was furious. You, my son had been taken from me and I had not even had a chance to know you were alive. I knew Jill would never have given you up for adoption. I investigated further and found that you where taken by a ring of child kidnappers, Ones who took children and sold them to women and men who could not have children, I found that you were sold to a wealthy family. I had to find you and keep you for myself. I wanted my lost child returned to me and there you were."

He was thinking about his father and how that specific memory was brought out. His father had cared for him in a way no one could. He vowed to carry on his work. He was setting up for his next victim. This one didn't appreciate his life or anyone else's. He had twisted and tortured the people he was supposed to be helping, A psychiatrist by the name of Terry Rorche, The brother of Sebastian Rorche, the local German teacher.


End file.
